peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Pan
Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. Matt Ishida, Gabumon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon take Kairi, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Alice Liddell, Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, Aryll, and Dinah to Digiland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Clayton, Admiral McLeach, Assistant Captain Cortex, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Matt Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Extras with Matt: Gabumon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon (Digimon Season 1) Tinker Bell: Ember (Spyro the Dragon) Extras with Ember: Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; With Spyro as Ember's older brother) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Kairi: Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon (Digimon Season 1) John Darling: Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Michael Darling: Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Extra with Blossom and Bubbles: Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Alice Liddell (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Yi, Jin, and Peng (Abominable) Babysitters: Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, and Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Nana Darling: Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Extra with Dinah: Everest (Abominable) George Darling: Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) Mary Darling: Shera (Final Fantasy VII) Captain Hook: Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Extras with Clayton: Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under), Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers; He won't be scared of Lycanroc, despite that he got bitten by him) and Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot; He, along with Joanna, will also be scared of Lycanroc because he and Joanna got bitten as well) Mr. Smee: Dr. Nitros Brio (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with N. Brio: Doctors Nitros Gin and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) (Tiny, Dingodile, and the Eds will turn good in the sequel) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Lycanroc (Pokemon; Midnight form) K. Rool and Skurvy's pet: Petey Piranha (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Lost Boys: Ash and Kaya Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Serena (Pokemon XYZ), Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Eevee, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Go, and Scorbunny (Pokemon) Tiger Lily: Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Extras with Sirica: Fox McCloud, Krystal (StarFox Assault; Fox and Krystal, along with Falco, Tricky, and Slippy, join Matt's team in the sequel), and Knuckle Joe (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; With his yellow coloration instead of his purple coloration) Indian Chief: Meta Knight (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Indians: Cappy Town citizens (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) and StarFox Team (StarFox) Mermaids: Adult Princess Ruto (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Sirenix forms) (They’ll treat Kairi‘s group nicely) Pirates: Hunter J, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikonny, Panther Caroso, Pigma Dengar (StarFox Assault), General Grievous (Star Wars), Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario), Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween), Onox, Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Myotismon (Digimon), and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) (Drake, Panther, Vanitas, and Pinstripe can temporally fall in love with Sora and Zelda in their cloak disguises during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and Team Rocket and Count Bleck will also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Creeper (The Black Cauldron; He'll get eaten by Petey Piranha as punishment for drunkenly calling Clayton and McLeach Codfishes and Cortex a Crazyfish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Highwind Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting Matt Ishida, Gabumon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, and Patamon/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain McLeach, Admiral Zedd, Assistant Captain Cortex, their Pirates, and the Lycanroc/Digiland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Trainers and Pokemon/Ember Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Cappy Town Citizens and Looking for Sirica and Knuckle Joe Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Blossom's Group, Sirica, and Knuckle Joe Chapter 7: Returning to Cappy Town/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and McLeach, Zedd, and Cortex's New Plot Chapter 8: What Made the Star Warrior Shine and Falling in Love/Kairi, Sora, Biyomon, and Yi Trick the Pirates and McLeach, Zedd, and Cortex Trick Ember Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by McLeach, Zedd, Cortex, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Ember's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Matt Pan Version) Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Matt Pan Version) Extra chapter 1: I Won't Grow Up (The Digiland National Anthem) Extra chapter 2: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate Version) (Matt Pan Version) For gallery: Matt Pan Gallery For sequel: Matt Pan 2: The Digiland Quest Begins For series: Matt Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Matt Pan 3: Adventures in the Bermuda Triangle Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies